Daughter Of Sand and Cherry Blossom
by owlickz
Summary: After Sakura left with Gaara many years ago, Kakashi, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and their children are going to Suna and find a dangerous girl who is the daughter of Gaara&Sakura. But is there a secret that she hides that could destroy the world?
1. Into Suna

Four adult ninja and three younger ones, around the ages of 14, trudged through the dreadful desert to reach Suna. They had been traveling for a day and a half. The oldest ninja had long sliver hair, Kakashi. There was a blonde hair girl ninja, Ino. A blabbing blonde hair ninja, Naruto. A black haired boy with dark eyes, Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino were all about 26. There were also three younger ninja. One of the boys had blonde spiky hair, like Naruto's, he also had big white eyes that made him look as if her was blind, his name was Hanruo son of Naruto and Hinata. The only younger girl had brownish/ blondeish hair with blue eyes, he name was Ishaki daughter of Ino and Shaikamaru.

The last looked like the younger verison of Sasuke, his name was Sasurie son of Sasuke . They had reached the gates of Suna and Kakashi held up there passport to the guards, who grunted and then let them into Suna. They walked down a street way and searched for the Kazekage tower. Hanruo jumped up and down, "Do they have a Ramen Shop here, Kakashi-sensei!" He asked excitedly. Naruto chuckled at his son. Kakashi sighed, "No Hanrou." Hanrou pouted, "Well this place sucks!" he yelled. The Suna villagers glared at him. Ishaki walked up to him and punched him onto the ground and screamed, "What the heck is wrong with you!" she punched him again and walked away leaving him in the dust, whipping her hands together. Hanrou got up and they continued in search of the Kazekage Tower. They walked down a street which seemed to be some sort of market place and were stopped by a very large seen that was going on. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!" screamed a girl with long crimson red hair that were put up into pig-tails on the side of her head. She had bright jade eyes, that were lit up like fire. She wore a dress that looked like a certain pink haired ninja's dress, only it was black. She had fish-net stockings that went to her elbow and she had black short that went to mid-thy, with her kunai holder strapped to it, and where the shorts stopped, fish-net went to her ankles. She had the guy that she was screaming at pinned under her foot as she lean on her knee, "What do you say?" she asked with seductive smile. "Im sorry oh goddess of sand and cheery blossoms, daughter of the Kazekage." he whimpered out. She smiled in satisfaction and lifted her foot off of him. He ran for his life and the others boys that watched the seen laughed at him. She stood up and the Leaf Ninjas saw there was a gored strapped to her back. She felt their stares and wiped around and said/yelled, "Oi! What are you lookin' at!" Kakashi chuckled to himself, _She's so much like her mother. _He snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Can you take us to the Kazekage?" he asked. "Why should I?" she snapped back. "Because," said Sasuke cooly, "We're Leaf Ninjas and we need the Kazekage." he finished. She looked at her feet and said, "Follow me."

They reached the tower and walked into the reception area. The girl held out a hand to them and said looking down the hall way, "Wait here." the Leaf Ninjas nodded and watched as she walked down the hallway and opened the door. After the there was a loud thud of the floor as the girl fell back anime-style and said, "OH MY EYES! THIS IS A OFFICE YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT HERE! PEOPLE WORK HERE AND DON'T WANT TO BE BLINDED!" there was the sound of a women giggling, a familiar giggle to the older Leaf Ninjas, and then a dark voice, "Well this is the place where you were conceived," they was a sound like someone knocking on wood, "Right here on this desk." the Leaf Ninjas went do the hall the see the Kazekage, Gaara, on top of a women with pink hair and bright green eyes, Sakura. "EWWWWWWWWW! Dad I didn't need to here that!" screamed the girl. Gaara got off on Sakura and the crimson hair girl said, "These Leaf Ninjas are here to see you." Sakura looked over to the door and saw a breath taking sight. She ran over to them and said, "Naruto, Ino, Kakashi," she paused and saw Sasuke, "And Sasuke...its been to long!" the red haired girl blinked, "Mom?" Sakura turned to her daughter, "Sagraka, these are my friends from those stories.." she said softly. "Oi," she walked over to Kakashi and stood right in front of him and pointed to him, "Lazy, late, perverted sensei." she moved over to Ino, "Ino-pig slut." she moved to Naruto, "Annoying Ramen loving baka." then she moved to Sasuke and stared at him for a second, "Cold hearted bastard." "Sagraka!" shouted Sakura, "Well that is what you said he used to be or something like that." Sagraka shot back at her mother. The three younger Leaf Nin's heads shot to Kakashi when he said, "Team 7. Please go outside of the building and wait for us there." they nodded. "Yeah, you too Sagraka-" "Oh why do I have to go!" she pouted loudly. A glared from her father sent her running wide-eyed out of the Tower. team 7 left the room but stopped when they heard muffled voices saying, "Oi Sakura! You can't tell a bit of Gaara in her!" said Naruto. Sakura chuckled, "Oh you should see her when she training." said Sakura, "She's very feisty." added Kakashi. Team 7 tarted to walk again except for Sasurie who heard this, "Wait," said Sasuke, "She trains alone." "Yes she-" said Sakura, "Why?" interrupted Naruto, "Because," started Gaara, "She killed one of her teammates." he finished grimly. This sent shivers up Sasurie's spine, _How can she kill someone..she seems so innocent and nice...I'll have to watch my self when the time comes I have to fight her..._he thought to him self and ran to catch to him teammates. They walked out of the tower and saw Sagraka sitting on a bench arcossed the street. When she saw them she waved at them and beckoned them to come over. Once they crossed the street and walked over to the bench Sagraka said, "So whats your names?" "Its only polite to say your name first." Sasurie said cooly, "Well ok then." said Sagraka. "Sagraka Of The Desert." The blonde boy jumped up and said, "I'm Hanruo!" she girl said, "I'm Ishika." the other boy said, "I'm Sasurie." cooly. "Oi! Nice to meet you all!" she said. Hanruo ran over to Sagraka and grasped her hands in his, "Of maiden of sand! Your so lovely!" Sagraka blinked and then Ishika punched him so hard he went into the side of a building and bloke the wall, "Baka.." she mumbled, "I'm sorry about Hanruo. Hes a idot." she said to Sagraka and she smiled, "Its fine," she pased and pointed to her fan-boys that hid in the blush behind her, "If yousaw what I did to one of those boys eariler," she paused again and a evil smiled was plastered on her face, "I would of done the same to him." she pointed to a knocked-out Hanruo. Both girls laughed evily and Sasurie backed away slowly. He knew that this was going to be a instresting time in Suna...

**Hope you guys like it...**

**Sakura The Unloved.**


	2. What is this girl?

Sagraka lead Sasurie, Hanruo, and Ishaki through Suna.

Hanruo was still complaining about not having Ramen stands in Suna and Ishaki hit him constantly.

Sasurie kept close eye on the girl with the gourd who lead them.

He didn't trust her at all!

After hearing she killed her teammate, he wanted to keep as fare of a distance from her.

But he still couldn't believe that this girl killed something.

She didn't seem very strong, but still this kept him wondering.

He stared at her not knowing it and thought.

Sasurie was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he hit something very warm.

It had seemed that Sagraka had stopped and turned around and he being lost in thought had walked right into her chest.

Since she was kinda taller than him, his head was in the area between her breast.

He looked up to see a very mad face.

Sagraka picked Sasurie up by the front of his shirt and flung him into the street.

Hanrou fell laughing saying,

"Haha Sasurie-teme! You got beat by a girl!"

Sagraka's eye twitched in anger,

"And I thought you were one of the smarter ones!"

she yelled at him.

Ishika ran out to Sasurie and said worriedly,

"Oh Sasurie-kun! Are you all right!"

(A/N: Are you seeing the resemblance between the old Team 7 and the one right now?)

Sagraka walked over to Hanrou and smiled at him seductively and lean into his face so they were only millimeters apart,

"Oh! Hanrou-kun!"

she said,

"Why are you such a baka?"

she asked.

Hanrou had a big lump in his throat from the closeness of his beautiful sand goddess.

Sagraka smiled sweetly and pulled Hanrou to his feet, only to have 3 kunai to be thrown at her.

She grabbed two on the kunai and her sand grabbed the last.

"Oh Sasurie..you made such a big mistake.."

she chuckled evilly while twirling one of the kunai on her index-finger.

Without warning they were flung back at him.

He was able to dodge two but the 3rd one hit him from behind and went into his back.

"Sasurie!"

cried Ishaki.

Sagraka appeared behind him and whispered in his ear,

"Oh Sasurie-_kun_," she hissed out,

"You think im stupid don't you?"

she whispered into his ear and it sent shivers up his spine,

"Try something like that again and I won't hesitate kill you."

the warm breath that was once in his ear was gone.

He let out a sigh or relief as he saw her walk over to the place Hanrou was, still laughing at Sasurie.

He let out a sigh when he saw Ishaki, his annoying fan girl, run over to him.

"SAGRAKA!" called a very high-pitched female voice.

Sagraka sighed and said,

"What is it Heimau?"

She asked in an annoyed voice.

Heimau was a little girl with blonde hair with brown streaks.

She dressed like Temari did, because she was Temari's daughter.

She smiled big and reached out a hand for her cousin and tripped and fell, hard.

Sagraka placed a hand to her hand and shook it with a sigh,

"Heimau. What do you want?"

Heimau jumped up like nothing happened and began to say something, but stopped when she saw the three blank faces behind Sagraka.

Heimau jumped up and down and pointed to them, "Who are they, Panda-chan!" she asked excitedly.

(A/N: Yes I know, Sagraka stole Gaara's name I know but she is his daughter, sorry.)

Sagraka sighed, "They are Leaf Shinobi." she said.

Heimau nodded and took her mine fan out of her pocket and said,

"Im Heimau!"

Sagraka jumped into a tree and had thrown to kunai at a space in the ground.

There was a loud poof and smoke.

"Oh come on Sagraka."

said a pouting voice.

"You guys are perverts!"

she screamed.

Hanrou, Sasurie, and Ishika looked over and saw two boys.

One of them was one of the boys they had seen Sagraka had thrown and step on when they first came into Suna.

One had green spiky hair and the other had blue spiky hair.

They two boys saw the, again, blank faces of the Leaf Shinobi.

"Im Raklye."

said the one with green hair.

"And im Merochu!"

the one with blue hair shouted excitedly.

They crawled over to Sagraka with big anime tears and pleaded,

"Please flash us!"

she punched them both very, very, hard and screamed,

"NO!"

The Leaf Shinobi sighed.

_I think im going to fight her..._

Sasurie thought with a smirk as he watched the two pleading boys.

_And maybe..I get her to flash me..._

He kept smirking and watched.

Yes it was gonna be very interesting time with this girl...

* * *

**R&R**

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Sakura TheUnloved**


	3. Blood Shed and Kisses

Darkness had fallen on Suna.

The desert winds whipped through the city.

Sagraka sat on top of a building and watched the moon.

Her creamy jade eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

If only she had been normal like the other children and was able to forget the curl murder she had laid on one of her teammates.

If was nothing she could control.

It was like something had taken over her body and that something had a blood lust like Sagraka had ever seen.

It was pure horror to her.

Sagraka blink her eyes which filled with tears that feel down her face and onto the ground.

Something moved behind her and she pulled out a kunai and said,

"Come out now and I won't have to kill you.."

her voice dripped with blood lust.

The something that had always taken over her body was back and started to slowly taken control again at the thought of fighting and killing.

A dark shadow creepy out of the shadows and walk towards her.

"Sasurie.."

whispered Sagraka.

"Yes?"

he asked.

"What do you want?"

she asked back.

Sasurie chuckled and said,

"I want to fight you..."

Sagraka eyes widdened.

Her mind was screaming no, but her body and the thing that controlled her were screaming yes.

Without warning Sasurie charged at her and pinned her to the ground.

Sagraka's eye turn crimson red and the voice of a monster fused with hers came out of her mouth,

"Why Sasurie...I didn't know you wanted to die so soon.."

Sasurie felt something go through his body and come out the other side and then he felt himself being thrown to the ground.

He looked up to see Sagraka with a blood covered arm.

It had seemed Sagraka stuck her arm through his chest.

She approached him with a crazed and insane look in her blood red eyes.

Cries that sounded like a monster came from her throat as she approached him.

There was a black flash and the painful cries of a girl.

Sasurie got up clutching his chest to find Sagraka being held down by Kakashi, his father Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara, Sagraka's father.

She screamed even more.

This wasn't Sagraka, it was the thing that killed her teammate, it was the monster that she bottled up inside.

Sagraka red hair flow everywhere and her limbs thrashed.

Gaara stood over his daughter and looked at her with a little pity, but it quickly faded to hate as he turned to Sasurie.

"You did this.."

Gaara growled.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked over at Sasurie.

"You can't just go a fight her, or this is what happens!"

hissed Sasuke to his son.

Sasurie froze in fear as Sagraka broke free of Kakashi and Sasuke and jumped at him.

Un-human cries rose from her throat as she charged at him.

Finally she made contact with him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, punched him in the gut then the face and tossed him to the ground.

Blood squirted from the wound where she grabbed her hand through him and out the other side.

Sasurie started to cough up blood.

Sagraka snicked and licked the blood off her hand,

"Your blood taste delightful.."

She said in a un-human voice.

Sagraka was about to say something else but something made contact with her back and knocked her out cold.

Sasurie also blacked out.

* * *

Sasurie awoke in a hospital bed.

His eye-sight took a minute to come back, but when it did he gasped when she saw the figure of a girl with long crimson hair the reached her hips laying on the bed next to his.

She seemed to peaceful, but he knew what a monster she was.

Her arms were wrapped up in bandages, so where her legs.

He looked at her body, it was a bandaged up.

Sasurie knew that he didn;t do any of that damage to her, but she must of done it to herself when she wasn't herself.

He felt well enough to get up, so he did and leaned on Sagraka's bed.

He lean down into her face until he was only milameters aprat from her.

Sagraka's green eyes shot open and stared up into Sasuries's eyes.

"Uh...I was..I was-"

started Sasurie but was cut off when Sagraka pulled his head toward hers and their lips finally met...

* * *

Hope you guys like it!

R&R

Sakura The Unloved


	4. Why didn't you tell me I'm and Monster?

Ok, there as been a mixup on the ages of the people.

Ino, Gaara, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are in their middle 20's.

Kakashi's somewhere in his 30's.

The kids are all 14.

* * *

Hi: normal speaking

_Hi_: Thinking

**_Hi_**:Demon or Inner Self speaking

* * *

Sasurie fell backwards in shock.

He looked over at Sagraka with confusion.

She slipped her legs out of the bed and walked over to him.

He saw that her hair wasn't in the pig-tails.

It was down and rested in the middle of her lower back.

It still the bloody crimson color.

She walked over to him and faced him.

He saw her eyes role into the back of her head before her eyelids shut and she pasted out, falling into him.

Sasurie stared down at the girl in his arms.

She seemed to peaceful, but he knew that she was a monster.

Part of him wanted to throw her down on the ground and get her away from him, but some other part wanted hold her forever and protect her from danger.

The door opened and in walked Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Gaara glared daggers at him with his pricing green eyes.

Naruto gave him a goofy smile and his father, Sasuke, remained emotionless.

Gaara walked over and grabbed his daughter out of Sasurie's arms and laid her back on the bed.

There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared they all saw...Kakashi!

"Yo."

he said through his mask,

"I'm taking the kids back today with Ino."

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke remained emotionless, still.

* * *

(A/n:Not over yet )

Sagraka woke to find her mother sleeping on the chair next to the hospital bed.

She sat up and felt dizzy for some reason.

Sagraka held her head and sat still for a moment.

_What is going on? _

she asked her self.

**_Your my holder... _**

said a creepy voice that seemed to be in Sagraka's head.

It sound like a women, but more demonic.

**_I'm the demon inside of you my dear..._**

it said.

_Who are you?_

Sagraka asked it.

**_Your father also has a demon inside of him, his demon is my father. _**

it said.

**_My name is Shuzine. _**

**_I'm a raccoon type demon if you want to know what I look like. _**

Sagraka nodded slighty.

Slipping her legs out of the bed she searched around for her normal clothes.

_I'm going to go have a talk the my dearest father..._

she thought out of anger.

Sagraka looked around and saw herclothes sitting on another chair.

10 minutes later she stepped out of her hospital room fully dressed.

She wore athe dress that looked likeSakura's when she wasyounger,only it was black.

She had fish-net stockings that went to her elbow and she had black short that went to mid-thy, with her kunai holder strapped to it, and where the shorts stopped, fish-net went to her ankles.

And lastly she had her gourd, that was strapped to her back.

"Sagraka-sama!"

yelled one of the nurses.

Sagraka turned around to see who was speaking to her.

"Sagraka-sama, you should still be in your room resting."

the nurse said.

Sagraka growled, which made the nurse shiver, and said,

"I _don't_ need to rest any longer and I _don't_ need you to tell me what to do."

Sagraka said cooly.

The nurse looked at her feet ashamed and said,

"Sorry Sagraka-sama."

Sagraka stared at her for a monet and said,

"You may have some use for me."

Sagraka mumbled and then asked,

"Tell me, where is my Father?"

The nurse continued to look at her feet, afraid, and said,

"Kazekage-sama is in the Kazekage Tower, Sagraka-sama."

she said, fear obviously in her voice.

Sagraka just nodded her thanks and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Once Sagraka reached the Tower she had thought about what was going on in her life.

A demon inside of her?

Was she a monster like others said behind her back?

Not even asking to see the Kazekage, Sagraka just walked down the hall and walked in the room to see Gaara sitting at his desk, filling out paper work.

Gaara had seemed to sence her becuase when she walked in he asked,

"What do you want, Sagraka?"

without looking up from iswork.

She didn't reply to his question, just stared at him cooly.

He looked up and saw her gaze and thats when she decided speak,

"Why didn't you tell me that I was a monster?"

she asked cooly.

Gaara sighed,

_So she found out... _

he thought.

**_Finally!_**

said Shukaku.

"Sagraka I-"

Gaara started but inturpted when she screamed out,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS THIS MONSTER THAT WANTED EVERY ONE DEAD!"

Tearsrolled down her face.

"I WAS NEVER REALLY LIKE! EVER ADULT I MET GAVE ME LOOKS OF HATE! AND NOW I KNOW WHY!"

and with that she sunk to her knees and cried.

Gaara walked over to his daughter and placed a hand on her back in a comforting way.

"When I was young I had no one. My father tried to kill me. My mother died. Temari and Kankuro feared me. I was alone. But one day when I went to the Chuunin nd I saw your mother. I never loved, but when I saw her something ticked inside of me. She saw me for what I was, not for a monster. She told I was a human, not a monster, and Now I'm going to tell you the same, your not a monster Sagraka, your a excellent ninja and a human."

said Gaara.

Sagraka looked up to her father with red, puffy, eyes and tackled him and a ful-body hug.

"Thank you daddy!"

she squealed.

Gaara blink.

He wasn't use to this but she wrapped his arms around her daughter and smiled at her.

Now Sagraka knew that she was loved and wasn't going to let someone who didn't even know her yell her she was wrong.

* * *

R and R please!

Hope you guys like this chapter!

Sakura The Unloved


	5. Not Alone Anymore

This Chapter is for one ofmy **Best Anime LovingFriend** Sammy! She inspired one of the Charries in this Chapter and one that will be in the rest of the story.

Please enjoy,

Sakura The Unloved

* * *

Normal Talk: 'Hi' 

Thoughts: '_Hi_'

Demon or Inner Self: '**_Hi_**'

* * *

Sasurie looked back at the gates after they walked out of Suna. 

He had gotten his ass kicked by the girl to stole his first kiss.

He sighed as Ishika rambled to him about how she was so much better than Sagraka.

He sighed again looked straight ahead as he continued to walk back to his village.

* * *

**Three years after Team 7 left Suna...**

* * *

A 17 year old girl withcrimson red hair spun around in the sand. 

She blocked the three kunai that were headed her way.

"Is that all you got?"

she said teasingly her attacker.

Another kunai was flung at her.

She caught that one in-between her index and middle finger.

"Your no fun Sagraka!"

whinned her training partner.

"Well its not my fault you suck as a ninja!"

she said crossing her arms over her chest, with a smile of triumph.

A boywalked out from where he was hidding.

He was tall.

Had sandy brown hair that spike up (A/N: Like how Naruto's was).

Gorgeous red/purple eyes that looked like a sunset.

And Sagraka **LOVED** him!

**_I can't get over the fact of how hot Toba-kun is!_**

shouted Shuzine.

Sagraka nodded mentaly to her inner demon.

"SAGRAKA-CHAN!"

shouted a female voice from behind her.

Sagraka spun around and shouted happly,

"AMY-CHAN!"

Amy was a little on the short side.

But what she lacked in hight, she made up in speed.

To tell the truth, Amy was one of the fastest ninjas Sagraka knew.

She had jet-black hair, with sliver tips.

Green eyes that looked the emeralds in the sunlight.

She wore black cargo that reached her knees.

Her top was a strapless top that hadblack strip of clothacrossed the chest area after the the top was fish-net until it got to the lowere belly where there was another black strip of cloth.

"Sagraka! Do you want to get lunch with me?"

she asked with pleading anime-tears coming out of her eyes.

Sagraka chuckled,

"Of course!"

she said shoving the cork into her gourd.

"YAY!"

shouted Amy shooting her fist in the air.

Toba chuckled and said,

"Bye Sagraka."

Sagraka smiled at him and said, "C'ya later!"

as Amy Dragged her down the sandy road.

Amy had moved to Suna three years ago.

When she met Sagraka they had clicked instently.

But if they had one thing in common it was something inside of them, they both had inner demon that lived inside of them.

Of course Sagraka had Shuzine, but Amy had another kind of demon.

She was much like Sagraka's father friend naruto, she had a fox demon inside of her named Kyubria.

Sagraka had no idea if her demon was related to Kyuubi at all though.

"Sagraka," said Amy, "Do you think we're gonna be picked to go on the mission Konoha?" Amy asked adjusting her **huge** fan on her back.

Sagraka looked over at her friend, "I hope so." she said. "But if we're not I know how we can go..." she added evily.

"But I dout that we won't!" said Sagraka,pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" said Amy, also pumping her fist in the air, "We're only two of the best ninjas in Suna. Temari-sensei said that too!"

The two began laughing. People stared at them. They had seen them act like that every day for the past three years.

* * *

They walked into their favorite restaurant. It had everything from sushi to ramen, and even some food that came from other places all over theworld. But of course they got ramen! 

Sagraka opened her eyes and saw **It**. The thing that was the most annoying thing in Suna...Misha. They both thought the girl had a ego bigger the Fire Counry. She was there with her little tag-along sluts, Kourin and Homseta. Misha wasn't much of a ninja. Well actually she sucked as a ninja! But she was very good at being a whore.

Misha looked up and saw the two girls. She smiled at them, which made their skin crawl. "Oh my god! Well if isn't Amy and Sagraka!" she said with fake cheer, sarcasm, and evilness in her voice.Her two sluts started to laugh.Misha then said, "Hey Kourin and Homseta!" she called to them, "Look its the two demons of the village!" When people in the restaurant heard that, they looked at Amy and Sagraka in fear.

Sagraka raise her fist and growled out with clenched teeth, "I'll kill you!" sand started to leak out of her gourd. Sand swriled around Misha's neck, arms, waist, and legs. Amy pulled her fan off her back and luaghed evily. Misha's eyes went huge, "STOP!" she screamed. They both laughed evily, "I thought we were monsters and demons," said Amy, "Why would we stop?" she asked with an evil tone and lifted her fan so if she hit Misha, it would kill her.

Misha screamed out, "OK! OK! YOU'RE NOT MONSTERS OR DEMONS!" Sagraka and Amy looked at each other and nodded. Amy strapped the fan back on her back and Sagraka comanaded her sand to release Misha. Since Misha was up in the air, she fell to the ground with a bump. Sagraka grabbed Misha's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Remember,"Sagraka whispered in Misha's ear, "Its not our fault that we have these demons inside of us." Misha's slighly nodded. The Amy let out a long sigh and her and Sagraka walked over to a table and looked a menus.

* * *

The Kazekage looked at the Team he had assembled to go to Konoha, as they stood at the gate to leave Suna. 

Sakura and a fue other medic nins.

Some sand nins and his daughter, Sagraka, and the on of the fastest nins in Suna, Amy.

And last but not least Himself, Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna.

He nodded to the gaurds and they opened to gates.

The team darted out of Suna, in hope to reach Konoha in a couple days.

Gaara was at the head of the Team.

Sagraka ran up to him.

He looked over to see his daughter.

He was also suprised that she could match his speed.

Her crimsonpig-tails were blown back behind her, so thatthey looked like long red ribbons.

"Father," she said, "Why are we going to Konoha?" she asked.

Gaara sighed, "Well if were at the mission breafing and not threating to kill a fellow ninja, then you would know." he said cooly.

"Well its not my fault that she had to bring up the thing about me and Amy being demon!" Sagraka snorted.

Gaara looked into his daughter's eyes as she spoke, "And she also sucks as a ninja! I mean come on! She didn't even fight back, she just screamed like a helpless child."

Gaara saw the look inher eyes turn to sadness, "And yet, shes right. When people on the streets look at me I see fear in their eyes. Like I'm going to try to kill them at any second. They don't knowthe loneiness I feel sometimes, orthat I feellike they all hate me forsomething thats notmy fault..." a single tear rolled down her pail cheeks.

She whipped it away quickly, "A ninja must never cry or let emtions get in the way." she said out loud to herself.

"Sagraka-chan!" called Amy. Gaara looked at Sagraka, "Go back with Amy, Sagraka." she nodded and ran back to her friend.

* * *

**Later That Night...**

* * *

Sakura looked for her lover when every one else was asleep. It wasn't hard to find him. She jumped up into the tree where he was and sat beside him. He was looking at the moon and didn't seem to notice Sakura there. 

She touched his shoulder. He turned to fast she fell out of the tree. But his sand caught her, brought her back up, and placed her on the tree branch once more.

"Gaara," she said, "I know you fear for Sagraka. Shes like you in a way. Is hated for something that isn't her fault. But when you were her age you found me. You found love, I only hope she will too..." He nodded.

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry," she whispered, "She'll be fine." Sakura closed her eyes. He knew his lover was right, but he didn't want to beleave it at the moment. Her words rung cleary in his head,

_"And yet, shes right. When people on the streets look at me I see fear in their eyes. Like I'm going to try to kill them at any second. They don't knowthe loneiness I feel sometimes, orthat I feellike they all hate me forsomething thats notmy fault..."

* * *

**Back At The Camp...** _

Sagraka tossed and turn in her tent. Tears rolled down her face as the words of the Suna villagers rung in her head,

_"Demon! Kill her! Kill that monster now! "_

_"Stay away from her Rechou, sweety. Shes a monster!"_

_"Run! She'll kill us guys!"_

_"Monster...!"_

_"Die!"_

_"Go to hell you demon!"_

But then a flash back of when Sagraka had met Amy three years ago filled her mind,

_Sagraka as on a swing alone. She heard foot steps coming twords her. She looked up to see a girl with black hair coming twords her._

_"HI!" she said cheerfuly. Sagraka looked up with sad eyes, "You need to get away from me. I'm a monster! Hated by everyone for a demon that is inside of me!" tears filled her eyes._

_"Then you just like me? Alone and feel hated for something you can't get rid of? I'll be your friend! We can be hated together!" said the girl._

_Sagraka looked up and whipped her tears away, "You have a demon too?" The girl nodded. Sagraka smiled, she didn't feel so alone anymore. "I'm Amy! Whats your name?" the girl said. Sagraka stood up, "I'm Sagraka..."_

_Amy smiled, "Now we won't be alone anymore..." Sagraka nodded, smiling,and they walked off._

Amy's words rung in her head once more,

_"Now we won't be alone anymore..."_

* * *

**RxR please**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

_Sakura The Unloved_


	6. Into Konoha! Cha!

Sorry for the wait you guys!

Normal Talk: 'Hi'

Thoughts: '_Hi_'

Demon or Inner Self: '**_Hi_**'

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara lead his group from Suna passed the gates of Konoha. Sagraka looked around and then said, "Mom? You used to live here!" amazement clear in her voice. Sakura smiled and looked around at her old home as if she had forgotten what it looked like, "Yes I did..." 

Gaara looked at his wife and shook his head, "Okay everyone," he said, "You come with me to seeNaruto-sama, the Hokage. Sagraka, you and Amy wander around or do whatever the hell you want, but don't kill anyone or get into trouble." her father warned.

Sagraka smiled big, "Don't worry, we won't!"

Gaara sighed, "Okay," he said to his team, "Lets go..." andwith the they headed off to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Sagraka and Amy wandered the streets of the Leaf village. It was much different from Suna that was sure. Sagraka remember after Ino, Kakashi the younger Leaf ninja had left, Sasuke and Naruto had stayed. Sagraka didn't know why but after a day the left too. 

But the memoire of a certain Leaf ninja filled her mind,

* * *

**.:.Flash Back.:.**

_He lean down into her face until he was only milameters aprat from her._

_Sagraka's green eyes shot open and stared up into Sasuries's eyes._

_"Uh...I was..I was-"_

_started Sasurie but was cut off when Sagraka pulled his head toward hers and their lips finally met..._

**.:.End Flash Back.:.**

* * *

"Sasurie..." Sagraka said in a dreamy voice. "What!" said an annoyed male voice. Sagraka snapped out of her dreamystate and saw a stunning raven haired boy leaning against the side of some flowershop. 

**_'He got hott!' _**Shuzine basically screamed in Sagraka's mind.

"Sagraka, whos that?" asked Amy. Sasurie's eyes widdened, "Sagraka? Daughter of the Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert?" Sagraka smirked and placed a hand on her hips, as the other one laid at her side.

He approached her slowly, "You-" she started, but was cut off by his lips.

When he broke the kiss after what seemed like forever, he smirkedand said, "Just had to make sure it was really you."

Sagraka smirked, "Well did the Uchiha like?" she asked. Sasurie smiled evily, "Yes, the Uchiha did...very much..."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Amy screamed. "SASURIE-TEME!" screamed a voice. Sasurie sighed, "What do you want Hanruo?"

Sagraka looked up and smirked, "Baka!" sheyelled pointing a finger at him. He stopped, "Goddess of Sand! You have returned! I-"(A/N: Yes I know he acks like Lee, but hes Hinata and Naruto's son ) he stopped her words when he was Amy.

He ran over to her and clasped her hands in his, "Oh my beauty of-" he stopped and saw the fan on her back, "Wind!"

Amy's evey started twiching, "BAKA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She pulled her hands away and pulled her fan off her back.

She lifted it above his head and hit him over the head with it many times before walking away with a vain popping out of her head and her fist held up saying, "Baka! baka! baka! baka! baka!..." over and over again.

Sagraka blinked once, twice, three times and said, "Hey! Amy wait up!" and ran after her. Hanruo was laying on the ground with drool pooring out of her mouth on the ground saying, "Shes so hott when shes mad..."

Sasurie looked at his idot of a friend and shook his head. This was going to be a long vist from the strange Suna girls.

Sasurie looked over and Amy and his eyes widdened, _'Her energy, it like Sagraka's. Does she carry a demon too?'_

This question could not be awnsered, unless he asked her, but after seeing what she did you the baka Hanruo, he didn't want to up set her even the tinyest bit.

* * *

Baka: Idot (For those who don't know.)

RxR

.:.:...:..:Sakura The Unloved:..:...:.:.


	7. Love

**Oi! Sorry for the long wait. But just to let up know, I'm thinking about starting a fic of what happened before this, so look forward to it. So give me some reveiws when I post it! Enjoy.**

**Much love,**

**Sakura The Unloved.**

* * *

normal: Hi 

thinking: _'Hi'_

demon or inner self: **_'Hi'_**

**New Characters:**

**Medorica Chino** - She has blonde hair, that ends at her lower back, with sea foam blue eyes. She has a peppy cheerleader-like personality **(Sorry if that offends anyone, I didn't mean it to. I just needed a example and thats all I could think of.)** Nothing could ever get her down, she thinks eveything as a positive and tires to love everything and can ack pretty dumb sometimes and doesn't get things the first time **(In short, she give meaning to the phraise 'Dumb Blonde')**. She has never lost a battle in her life and is apart of the **'Tookina'**.

Age: 17

Parents: Tekui Chino and Yuki (Uchiha) Chino

**Nekorai** - A ten thousand year old cat demon that inhabits Medorica.

**Sayuri Rechoua** - She has litle violet hair that has stripes of darker purple, that is tied up into two point tails at the top of her head **(much like Temari's)** and the rest just falls down above her sholders and blue in it and blue/green eyes. She has a bloodline limit that allows her to have the control of water and rainy weather. Her personality is dim and negative. She gets annoyed easly. She was trained by Shikamaru, when he came to live in Suna, and learned the Shadow Manipulation Jutsu. She also has never lose a battle in her life and is also apart of the **'Tookina'**.

Age: 17

Parents: Unkown

**Jurkonuro of the Desert** - He has blown hair, that spikes up, but is always covered by a hood. He is a pevert, and reads the Icha Icha Books. He peeps in bath houses, and fights by using puppets. He is also part of the **'Tookina'**.

Age: 17

Parents: Kankuro of the Desert and Rechuza (Cheena) of the Desert

**Heimau of the Desert** - Brown with blonde streaks running through it. Uses a giant fan as a weapon also. She is, also, part of the **'Tookina'**.

Age: 15

Parents: Temari of the Desert and Shikamaru Nara

**Ron-Ton Hyuuga** - He has brown hair that falls just above his shoulders and white eyes. He has the bloodline limit, the Byakugan.

Age: 17

Parents: Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Hyuuga

**Chekyo Hyuuga** - She has brown hair that in tied up into a bun and white eyes. She carrys a toy bear with her. And she also has the bloodline limit, the Byakugan.

Age: 7

Parents: Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Hyuuga

**Ishika Yamanaka** - Blonde hair and brown eyes. She has a super crush on Sasurie, shes his number one fan girl. Was taught the Mind Transfsr Jutsu from her mother and the Shadow Manipulation Jutsu from her real father.

Age: 17

Parents: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamura Nara

Step Father: Chouji

* * *

Amy and Sagraka sat at the ramen bar. Amy raised a fist and said, "I swear if that idiot ever comes near me again I'll-" Sagraka placed a hand on her friends shoulder, telling her to calm down. Amy smiled and sighed, turning back to the steaming hot bowl of ramen in front of her. Sagraka smiled and didn't the same. 

"Hey you!" someone shout behind them. Sagraka sighed and turned arounnd. It was a boy, about their age. He had long brown hair...and white eyes? Behind him was a girl, who also had white eyes and brown hair. They looked the siblings or something. "Yeah?" answered Sagraka. "I see you are from Suna," he said, looking at their head bands, "But why are you in Konoha?" Amy turned around, "What's it to ya girly man?!" Amy said, very annoyed. All she wanted was to eat her ramen, was that so much to ask for?!

The boy growled and the girl stepped up, "Don't call my brother girly!" she cried, cluching what looked like a teddy bear with the leaf sign etched in belly. Sagraka smirked inwardly, '_So I was right...' _Amy rose from the stool, "Little girl," she said, "I would say out of this if I were you." she growled. The boy jumped in front of his sister, "One more step and you'll regret it." he said.

Vains started rising to the surface around his eyes. Sagraka stood up from her stool and walked towards the boy. She leaned into close to his face and looked at it. "So you hold to ability of the Hyuuga," she said, tapping her chin lighty, "No wonder I know those eyes."

The boy growled, "How do you know about the Byakugan?" he asked. Sagraka smriked, "Lets just say I do my reading unlike you." He frowned, "What do you mean?" There was a cry behind him. He turned to see his sister being lifted into the air by sand. His eyes widdened in fear, "Your Sagraka of the Desert?!"

She nodded and placed the girl back down. He looked over at Amy, "And your Amy Yukira of the Wind?" Amy smirked and nodded. He looked around, "Then where is your other teammates?" he asked, "Medorica Chino and Sayuri Rechoua?" Amy smirked, "Right behind you.." **(A/N: Okay, you never heard of Sagraka's other Teammates, well because I decide to put them in right now )** The Hyuuga boy turned around to see the girls standing behind him, "Your such a drag..." said a girl with purple hair, that was tied up into two ponytails on top of her head **(Like Temari's sortaish)** and the rest of her hair was down and ended above her shoulders. The other girl giggled, "What Sayuri means is, we don't like to be talked about as if we weren't here!" she smiled to him. He shuttered, _'Too happy...' _

"Wind Goddess!" called a voice. Amy shuttered, "No! Medorica-chan! Hide me!" she pleaded to her teammate. Medorica titled her head, "Why?" she asked. Amy smacked herself in the head, but it was to late. Hanruo had got to them. He opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes sparkled when he saw the four girls standing before him, "Oh! Only if Lee-sensei could see this!" he said pumping a fist into the air. He looked over at the two Hyuuga siblings, "Oh hello there! Ron-Ton-kun! Chekyo-chan!" Chekyo blushed, "H-H-Hello H-Hanruo-k-kun." she stuttered out in her small seven year old voice.

Hanruo turned back to them, "Oh each time another girl comes from Suna," he said with hearts in his eyes, "I fall in love all over again." Medorico giggled, Sayuri sighed and said, "He's troublesome..", Amy smacked herself in the face, again, and Sagraka sighed and shooked her head, shaking her crimson hair, which now was down and went down to herupper thighs. His eyes lit up as Sayuri walked towards him. He leaned forward to embrace her, but she walked passed him and over to the counter to get some ramen. He fell on the ground with a thump. Medorico giggled and bent down, "Your funny!" she smiled at him. He looked at her as if she was an angel. She giggled again and reached her hand out and helped him up.

Hanruo took both of her hands in his, "Oh," he said, "Are you an angel?" Medorica giggle and punched him in the shoulder, lightly in her terms, sending him into a wall, "Oh you.." she said, her hands placed on each side of her face, as she giggled. She shook it with closed eyes and a cherry blush preasent on her face. Sagraka watched the two and started to giggle, but felt a dark arua behind them. Her eyes widdened and turned around to see the Hyuuga girl strangling her bear, with a dark shadowed face.

Sayuri slurped up her ramen with an emotionless face. Then there was a nerve racking high pick voice from the entrance to the ramen stand, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" it squeeled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KONOHA?!" Sagraka's eye twiched, oh yes she knew who it was, Sasurie Uchiha's number one fan girl, Ishika Yamanaka. Sagraka turned around, "YOUR TRYING TO STEAL** MY** SASURIE-KUN! WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" she squeeled again and crossed her arms acrossed her chest and had a victory smile plastered on her, make up covered, face. Then her mom came out of the flower shop and shook a fist at her daughter, "Ishika!" she screeched, "Get your ass back in here now!" If Ishika were a puppy, her tail would be inbetween her legs, "Yes Mother." she whimpered and ran back into the shop.

Sayuri sighed and look up from her steaming bowl of ramen, "Now I know why Shikamaru-sensei and Ino had a devorce." she said. Sagraka nodded in agreement. It had seemed the Hyuuga siblings had disapeared, but no one really cared. Haruno and Medorica had also disappeared too.

Sagraka frowned, where could they have gone? There was a moan from behind the building next to them. Sayuri's and Sagraka's widdened eyes met. They crept over to the building and Sagraka let out a scream. Amy's head shot up, "What?!" She ran over there and, also, screamed. Medorica was pushed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around Haruno's waist. Her shirt push up, exposing her pink bra. Haruno's lips attached to hers, as if they were glued. His hands squeezing her breast.

They pulled away from eachother, "Wait I can explain!" shouted Haruno, "This is not what it looks like!" the three girls seemed to glow with dark fire. Sayuri used her Shadow Jutsu to trap Haruno in his place. Amy raised her fan above her head and started to beat him into the ground, as if he was a nail, right after Sagraka used her sand to pulled Medorica away from him.

Medorica watched dumb founded, said, "You guys don't have to be so mean." Sayuri frowned, "Medorica," she said, sternly, "We're here to take the Chunni Exams, not lose our virginity." Medorica blink a couple times and pumped her fist in the air, "Oh thats right! Go Team Suna!" she cheered.

Amy stopped beating Haruno into the ground and he said, "Are you serious?!" he jumped out of the ground, "Yes this will be my day of glory." he pumped a fist in the air, earning a giggle from Medorica. He walked over to her a clasped both of her hands in his, "I will see you soon, my lovely." Sayuri made the motion that it was making her sick, by putting her finger in her mouth.

Haruno ran off, leaving Medorica in a dazed state. She sighed dreamly. Sagraka shook her head. Excitement built inside of her as she knew that the exams would begin tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you like it! **

**Ok I going to explain this one time, so don't give me a reveiw asking about it.**

**Shikamaru and Ino had gotten married before the first chapter. But they found out that they weren't the ones for eachother and devoriced around when Ishika was five. He left for Suna and him and Temari got married and he is the father of Heimau.**

**So thats about it.**

**-Sakura The Unloved **


End file.
